Meeting His In-law
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It involve alcoholic concoction, a father-in-law and terrible friends. Tags: Romance, Comedy, Crack Fic, Drunk Theo is back bringing Alexis along. A/N: Part three of the One too Many series.


Title: Meeting His in-law

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With Alexis and Marrine's wedding had been over and he has been created as the emperor however he then gave back the crest to Alexis as they had agreed on, Theo and Siluca had for the lngest time been having a leisure time together back in Sistina.

Now that the grand wedding of the two royals are done, he and Siluca must prepare for their own, they wanted a simple one, however considering the mass of people that loved Theo as a former Lord and a living Hero they need to make their quiet dream wedding grand as well as people would come and see it.

With all the preparations Theo is working alongside Siluca, there is one thing he needs to do out of formality, "This is scarier than going to war with the Alliance…" he admits and Marrine laughed at him.

"You're just meeting your future father-in-law, what of it?" Alexis shrugged, "I mean I've been there, and I had to meet Jurgen-sama in the middle of the war so I can ask him for Marrine's hand in marriage and almost lost my head" the last part scared Theo.

"What if I can't see my first born child and Aubestes cut my head off?" he asked again out of nervousness, "I badly want to be married to his daughter but the father is caring me!"

"Calm down, Lord Theo!" chuckled Lassic, "You'll be fine, he doesn't want to upset his daughter by decapitating her love~" he teased.

"Lord Lassic had a point, besides he said nothing when you announced your marriage or been in banquets with Siluca…" Juzel added.

"You see I got some awful experience about those quiet ones…" he sighed, "Remember I used to be wandering, well, I got some few friends from another lands that I traveled around and one of them is a quiet one who suddenly… well never mind" he shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway, I prepared a banquet with me and Marrine to celebrate your engagement and I think you may formally ask Aubestes there" patted Alexis.

"Thanks" he sighed.

"No problem, besides you're my best man and best friend you helped me get and save Marrine back" he then Patted Theo in gratitude.

"You'll gonna survive" the boys gave him a cheeky grin.

"I just want to see Siluca" he groaned and started to walk like a zombie looking for his bride.

* * *

Finding Siluca he immediately latched on to her and started to complain about his nervousness, Siluca turned her head and cupped his cheeks and kissed his nose, "You'll be fine, besides you proved to father that you love me right?" he leaned in and tightly held her, the caters who's present are giggling at them since the Lord had been very affectionate for the last few days and since their wedding are days away.

"Don't tell me you're trying to pull an Alexis with Siluca-chan?" jabbed by Aishela who just came in, with Marrine.

"Pull an Alexis?" Marrine questioned her.

"Remember when Sir Alexis wanted to latch on you when you need to part before the day of the wedding?" Aishela cleared.

"Oh…" Marrine mused and Theo tightly held Siluca and groaned.

"Geez, men and their sappiness" said by Aishela.

"You're just jealous Petr is not sappy enough" jabbed back by Theo smothering Siluca with his open affections and Marrine wheezed at the teasing.

* * *

The day of the banquet arrived and Theo dressed on his new banquet clothing which Siluca helped design as they wanted to match in theme, Theo worn his black high collar coat with golden linings over his plain dress shirt and dark green waist coat with gold linings as well, three buttons left open on his dress shirt as an ascot tie neatly tucked in it, his pants neatly tucked inside his riding boots.

Siluca wearing her black tube gown, the tint beads sparkled from the light from the room, the dress was chiffon and the skirt of the gown is being dragged on the floor when she walks, her backless V-neck gown is covered by dark green see through veil that goes around her back and arm, Theo held on to her tightly and never left her side.

Meeting Aubestes in formality Theo greeted him without stammering and let out his professionalism since he is a Lord.

"I expect you would care for my daughter?" everyone stood quiet when the Mage spoke.

"I would hang myself if I fail to do, sir" replied Theo and Alexis was proud of him as he stood his ground even though he was obviously sweating, Siluca wanted to badly wipe his sweat and comfort him, his hands felt cold while the two men converse.

"Well since you are going to be family now and you'll be my son-in-law here" And Theo was handed by another wooden mug and it was offending his sight, Theo turned to Alexis, Lassic and Juzel for help, and Siluca turned to Marrine who looked amuse and sporting a wide grin while poor Alexis look confused but expecting things.

"You told father didn't you?" Siluca mouthed at her new best friend who giggled her way to Alexis for cover.

Theo took the offending concoction and raised it and took a small sip trying to lessen his intake.

Lassic and the other lords Later joined the two on drinking when Siluca, "Father why not invite Alexis-sama?" with that Theo got the message and shoved his best friend a drink and grinned wantiung to get his friend drunk with him.

Theo is not going down alone and Siluca also wanted it too, Marrine looked horrified and interested wanting to see what kind of drunk her husband is.

The lords now had their one too many drinks and equally competing with Aubestes, Siluca knows her father loves drinking even though he does not show it, however he had high alcohol tolerance yet if he had too many just like Theo and Alexis' state at the moments, they are having a slurry conversation.

"Mah kwen has butifool bwonde hair and bwight purple eyes dat I fell for!" Theo boosted making Siluca blush (My queen has beautiful blonde hair and bright purple eyes that I fell for).

"Mwine has pwetty bwo eyes~" said Alexis with a sigh (Mine has pretty blue eyes.

"Mah woman, is such a gwood cook! She makes me puwdding!" said by Theo mentioning his favorite food while Alexis cut him off. (My woman, is such a good cook! She makes me pudding)

"No… Mwine cook evewething sweet and I wuv all of dem!" he countered both in slurry sentences. (No… Mine cook everything sweet and I love all of them!)

"Mah lady can make magic! Wat can yours do?" Theo drunkenly challenged.

"She gwood at decishions which I'm bad at" admitted by Alexis and Lassic burst out laughing, Marrine and Siluca almost spitted their drinks while the older mage listening to them wanted to drunkenly cut in and wanted to brag with his own since the two women are his daughters, one is his own and the other which he treats as his own. (She good at decisions which I'm bad at)

"You know wat, I'm bad at it too and Shiluka helps me… I'm lucky…" said Theo. (You know what I'm bad at it too, but Siluca helps me… I'm lucky)

"Damn right you both are!" said by the older mage who finally spoke, "Those are my daughters so treat them right!" he said and the girls blushed as they were treated as little by the father figure, "You guys took my girls and now I'm alone" he said in a low tone.

"I pwomise to visit with Shiwuka often?" Theo replied. (I promise to visit with Siluca often)

"Me too!" said Alexis.

"Call me dad!" demanded by the drunk mage and the two drunk men hugged him, Juzel lost it and fell on the floor laughing.

"I heard Siluca can now cook?" cut in by the mage and Siluca wanted to run and hide from the embarrassment.

"Yah! She make gweat puwdding and awder fwood too!" Theo confirmed, "You should join us shome tyms!" he invited (Yeah! She make great pudding and other food too, you should join us some times!)

"My wife make good fwood too!" bragged by Alexis not wanting to lose, Marrine was all red from Alexis' words, the two started to have an argument with their ladies.

"Shtop playing my horse is bigger than your horse!" said by the drunk selge which Juzel decided to prank by getting him to drink so many alcohol.

"My wife is no horse!" complained by Alexis and Marrine had to face palm as the three drunk men was joined by another.

"My Shiruka is no horsie either!" Theo this time raised his hand.

"My daughters are no horse!" Aubestes pointed and Moreno wheezed at the senior mage.

"I can't believe this" sighed by the contracted mage of Alexis.

"I can't either but this is more amusing than the last one where Sir Theo got drunk…" laughed by Eudokia.

"You should've seen the scene, I bet you can't look at Sir Theo straight in the eyes" added by Laura who's laughing her butt's off.

"I can't believe their playing my woman is special than your woman" sighed Marrine and wanted to collect her husband and pull him to sleep.

"You guys are lucky!" said by Selge pointing at them still holding his liquor, "You got great partners while I'm stuck with her!" he then pointed at the direction of his Mage.

"You know beggars can't be chowsers wight?" said by the two men with their bored eyes. (Beggars can't be choosers) with that jab the two women laughed and held for each other for support.

"Meanies!" Selge accused.

Siluca was the first one to move and collect her soon-to-be-husband, "Theo… we need to get you to bed…" she pulled his sleeves with a sigh.

"No… I'm soon to be a married man and I can't go with you!" he did not realize it was Siluca asking him, "I need to fight them!" said Theo.

"That's enough" sighed by Siluca as she is done with his drunk state, he turned and grinned seeing his future wife's figure, he then pulled her hand to his.

"Bed you shay? Don't mind if I do then~" he said and let his future queen collect him, "I'm so lucky I get to sleep with my pretty future wifey~" he told and left with her while the poor lady mage blushed.

"We're going home" said by Selge's mage and pulled him by the ear.

"Bu-but! I need to fight them!" Selge said in between the call for pain while his brother and Juzel collapsed on the floor laughing.

"You're not going to cowect me?" (You're not going to collect me?) Alexis turned to his fice with a pout and sniffed trying to hold a sob, Marrine sighed and pulled him out of the hall politely excusing herself while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't mind me… I'm just going to drink my sorrows away since my daughters are all married" said by Aubestes and he was joined by the older mages who teased the drunk mage.

* * *

The next morning Theo Groaned and hated it whenever the aftershock of heavy drinking hits him however he loved waking up to see his lovely future queen of his life cuddled on his bare skin wearing his favorite garments that he loved to see her in, it was a white tube see through lingerie like sleeping garment that goes up to her upper thigh and does not much cover any of her legs, the tub goes down at the upper middle of her bosoms and the garter hugs it in place.

The clothing was given as a gift by Laura as a joke suggested by the queen of Haman, and later on Siluca would wear it often as Theo always gets turned on with it. Ge groaned with the slight memories of his drunk shenanigans last evening and when Siluca woke up she told him some few things he did and spoke with Alexis and her father, "Father likes you and Alexis, so you don't have to worry" she giggled, "He also want you to call him father" she snorted and Theo thanked his drunk state last night that he got some guts to be friends with his in-law.

"Although we need to invite him for dinners and meals now~" Added Siluca with a chirp.

Theo is still nervous when comes to the father mage but, "Anything for my future-wife" he smiled, "Want me to make those outdoor open fire cooked stakes?" he even offered.

"You're the best~" said Siluca as Theo agreed to have her father for meals.

"Nope you are, but really I want to stay in bed because my head is killing me" he chuckled.

"Then bed it is~" and she kissed him.

~END~


End file.
